Sins of Yesterday
by Marlin-Rae
Summary: AU / AT :: Lavi is an arrogant Prince to a large Kingdom. The Kingdom is peaceful until the unthinkable occurs... how will Lavi handle his responsibility?


_I was at work- and this idea came to me. I HAD to write it!_

_Sorry with how slow it starts, it'll get really great later! (I hope 8D;; )_

_Please R&R_

_I do not own D. Gray Man or anything relating. Just this story._

_---_

**Chapter One**_  
_

"I'm getting too old for this," The old man sighed, wiping the fresh sweat from his brow.

It was already past noon and he still hadn't found the Prince. Bookman, frustrated, knew how common occurrence this was. The young man wasn't fond of his morning studies and was more interested in fooling around, rather then listening to his mentor. After wandering the castle for longer than he had liked, Bookman came to the final corridor of the castle. He pushed the doors open and walked inside, halting only a moment later.

"My Lord," He ground his teeth, trying to keep his anger under control.

The Prince was relaxing on a large couch, his body stretched out, three young girls around him. One was feeding him fruit, while the other two played with his hair and massaged his neck.

"Oh," The boy sat up, waving the girls to stop. "Bookman,"

He smiled innocently, as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Your Royal Highness," He bowed for only a moment. "Your morning studies were left incomplete,"

"Is that all?" Smug as always. "Tomorrow is another day,"

The Prince looked to the girl to his right and smiled, causing the girl's cheeks to flush.

"My Lord." Bookman looked up again, his stare stern. "Your father will not approve."

Touching the cheek of the girl on the other side of him, the boy hadn't seemed to hear him.

"Prince Lavi!" He rose his voice, but only slightly.

"Oh dear," The Prince glanced at his three companions. "It seems we'll have to cut our time short,"

The girl's pouted and groaned, more for the Princes amusement, he loved when girl's were sad to see him go. After allowing the girl's to leave the room, Lavi stood up and brushed the wrinkles from his clothing.

"Are my studies so important they couldn't wait at least another hour?"

Bookman offered no reply and simply glared at the 16-year-old before him.

"What?" He smiled, scratching his head. His red hair had grown long enough to pull back, it was needed, his hair was often impossible to deal with. Much like the personality of the arrogant Prince.

"Sir Lavi," Bookman sighed before turning to lead the way. "There is more to being royalty than playing around all day. You will have a lot of responsibility one day, you need to take care in your studies and training."

Unamused, Lavi rolled his eyes and gazed at the wall as they walked. He had heard this speech so many times he had lost count.

"Yes, yes..." He sighed. "But not for a while,"

"It can be any day,"

Lavi rolled his eyes again, Bookman took notice this time. The man stopped, standing in front of the boy who he had practically raised the last sixteen years.

"My Prince," He made direct eye contact, the boy froze. "Don't be a fool,"

That was all he needed to say, Bookman turned and started walking again. Lavi stood still, glaring after the old man, telling himself mentally that he wasn't a fool. Bookman was simply too strict and boring, he also worried too much. It only took a minute for Lavi to agree with his own thoughts, before finally following Bookman.

---

"Too slow!"

Later on that evening, Lavi was sparring with one of his personal knights. He enjoyed this part of his day, even though sword fighting wasn't his best skill. It was a lot more interesting than listening to the old man's lectures that never seemed to end.

"That's enough for today," The man put away his sword, before fixing his hair that had fallen loose during the practice.

Lavi smiled, panting before sheathing his own weapon.

"I did a lot better that time,"

The man nodded. "With more practice, you will become a better swordsman than I, My Liege,"

"Ha," Lavi laughed, shaking his head. "Impossible, Sir Knight,"

The man's name was Yuu Kanda, he was only a year and a half older than Lavi but seemed far older. He was very mature for his age and had started training to become a knight at the tender age of eleven. Lavi had known him since then and had become close to the other boy. Although, not as close as he could have been, for Yuu was distant and preferred keeping it that way. Lavi never understood why, but didn't think about it too much. Instead he focused on forming relationships with other citizens of his Kingdom, girls mostly.

Lavi went to clean himself up and soon after had supper. Later, his father called to see him before bed. The boy knew he would be scolded, but hadn't expected the King to also look so hurt and concerned. Lavi wasn't used to seeing the King so distraught.

"Father." He paused. "I apologize for my behavior."

"Lavi," His father smiled, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "You are my only child, my heir... The most precious thing on this world to me,"

Lavi nodded, his eyes down casted.

"I know you are an intelligent boy," His father squeezed Lavi's shoulder lightly. "You can put forth so much more effort than you do,"

"Father," He looked back up at the King, his green eyes meeting with his dad's brown. "I'm sorry,"

"You are forgiven," The man smiled warmly, a smile much like his son's. "Just promise me you'll try harder,"

Lavi nodded. The King playfully put his hand on his son's head of hair.

"Stop being such a foolish boy,"

Lavi smiled, pushing away at his dad's hand.

"Your mother would want that too,"

Lavi nodded, his expression hardly changing.

He couldn't remember his mother, he had been barely five when she passed away. Since then he had Lady Margaret to call mother, the Kings third wife, who Lavi didn't like at all.

"I should go to sleep now," Lavi bowed. "Goodnight, Father,"

"Goodnight, my son,"

Lavi silently stood and left the room. His father watched after him and after the doors had closed he sighed. He folded his hands and bowed his head. Praying for the future of his son and the Kingdom.


End file.
